The present invention relates to a method for the fabrication of a camshaft comprising at least one carrier unit and at least one functional element. The invention further relates to a camshaft fabricated according to this method.
Different variants of camshafts, components or fabrication processes thereof are disclosed in the prior art. For example, see DE 44 20 092, DE 10 2005 061 979, DE 20 2006 018 359, DE 10 2007 023 087, DE 41 21 951, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,538, DE 11 2005 002 568, DE 37 17 190, DE 1 957 573, DE 44 23 543, WO 01/98020, DE 10 2004 062 518, DE 196 40 872, DE 20 2006 018 359, DE 10 2007 023 323, DE 40 11 738, DE 35 40 979, DE 100 34 329, WO 2006/103012, DE 10 2004 011 815, WO 2006/103012, DE 37 17 534, DE 295 19 523, DE 198 33 594, DE 199 34 405, DE 20 2006 018 359, DD 259 575, DE 197 03 821, DE 20 2006 014 691, DE 295 19 523, DE 44 23 543, DE 10 2005 045 290, DE 197 03 260, DE 33 42 316, DE 38 40 905, DE 38 03 687, DE 10 2006 029 415, DE 199 09 184, DE 101 01 539, WO 2004/029421, DE 41 21 951, DE 196 22 372, DE 196 40 872, DE 44 27 201, DE 20 2006 018 359, DE 23 36 241 A1, DE 32 09 980 A1 or DE 37 04 092 C1.
Camshafts are used in different vehicles and types of vehicles and therefore they should be adapted to suit the respective application. Furthermore, camshafts, as vehicle components, are subjected to various requirements for designing a vehicle, and the camshaft and the components thereof must be optimized according to these requirements. In the prior art, the camshafts or, for example, the cams are generally designed or optimized only in terms of one property or one requirement. An example of such a property or requirement is the weight, simplicity of production or the frictional properties of the camshaft.